Treat me Like Trash
by Mugetsu Kou
Summary: ONESHOT - Seiner Hayner's havin weird feelings. What if someone give him a push so everything can work as he wish?


**Title**: Treat me like trash

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** Seifer x Hayner

**Summary:** Hayner is having weird thoughts lately. What if someone give him a push, to everything work rightly?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts' Hayner, nor Final Fantasy' Seifer.**

It was a Saturday morning.

"Why don't ya give up already, chickenwuss? You should be looking for a girl, instead of looking for a struggle with me"

The younger didn't reply, he was too disturbed to say anything. Recently, Hayner had been having some weird thoughts, he wasn't looking for a victory, actually, he was interested in meeting his opponent: Seifer.

"How do you dare ignoring me, dumbass?"

"I.." Hayner frowned, trying to say a single sentence, whit out success. The boy lying down on the ground, looking up to face Seifer's oceanic eyes.

The smaller moaned and focused is eyes one the floor under him. But his calamity was over when Seifer's right hand traveled until the reach of Hayner's shirt gullet. The taller pulled the other boy to face him and then threw him away, turning over and leaving Hayner at the sandlot.

-- -- -- -- -- ~ -- -- -- -- -- --

"Why am I having these feelings..?" Hayner tried fighting his feelings at the Usual Spot, that were hardly ever frequented by him, Pence or Olette "He always treated me like trash, but-.."

"He? Who?" Olette surprised the boy, grimily gazing him.

"Oh.. n-nothing!" He stood up, surprised, hiding something behind his back.

"What are you hiding? And who were you talking about?! Trust me, Hayner.."

"Nothing.. a-and nobody! You're imagining things, aren't you?"

"It's all right. I know that you're hiding a album filled with Seifer's photos and…" Her green eyes crossed the small place, meeting Hayner's "…I know you were talking about him"

"H-how did you know?!"

"Since ever" She said naturally, smiling like she usually did when they were younger. "Are you hurt? I heard from Fuu what happened at the sandlot"

"I'm all right. Just a scratch in my arm" He showed a deep cut on his left arm, closing his eyes softly.

"Hayner! That's not just a scratch! Hello?!" She looked at his arm, worried, because until now, two hours later the occurrence, It was bleeding. Whit out any hesitation, she approached Hayner and took a box of first aid under the couch he was sitting.

-- -- -- -- -- ~ -- -- -- -- -- --

Two days later, Hayner was with his left arm covered by bandages, but seemed psychologically better. He could ever smile with sincerity. But this good feeling was gone, since he saw Seifer entering the classroom. Monday's subject was Biology, and there was a new teacher joining the school.

The lesson didn't take too long, it was really fast, compared to others. As the bell rang, every single student left the classroom, a the teacher as well. The only remnant was Hayner, who was revising what the teacher had teach them.

"Ahhh… difficult!"

The boy was too concentrated to notice somebody had entered the room, and came through a desk near Hayner's. He only awaked from his "Biology world" when the person arrived at this desk.

"How are you doing, chickenwuss?"

The shorter left a grim groan escape from his lips, facing Seifer's attractive clothes.

"Why are you here?

"I forgot my wallet. Glad you haven't taken it."

"The first thing that would come to my mind, would be giving it back."

The taller looked surprised, taking a chair to Hayner's right side, and gazing him from the feet to the head.

"Oh, you're hurt! Haha.. I'm sorry."

'Sorry'? Since when did Seifer learnt that word? Hayner couldn't think about a thing, he had forgot everything he was studying. Just being at the front of Seifer's massive body was like using a drug he couldn't live whit out.

"That's okay"

Hayner blushed a little as he said these two words. And his face was taken by a full pepper red when he felt Seifer's hand caress his cheek.

"What are yo-.."

Seifer interrupted the younger, pulling him with both arms and hang him closely to his body, standing and taking him against the wall.

"Why have you taken so much time? You could've just tell me! Idiot!"

Seifer argued with the other, and then pressed his lips against Hayner's, letting him on the ground. He licked the younger' lips like there was no after. Somehow, he seemed to have waited for this so long he couldn't hold himself anymore.

Hayner could feel a mass between the taller legs being pressed against his right thigh, and it felt good, for him. He embraced Seifer with all he could, sensing the adolescent muscles all over Seifer's body. But, in instants, Seifer stopped, getting away.

"I love you." Said Hayner, before the older could leave.

"I do so, chickenwuss.."

-- -- -- -- -- ~ -- -- -- -- -- --

No comments D:

First fic, I t may be trash but whatever. Review if you like ;O


End file.
